What's My Name?
by UxieSweetie
Summary: [Rating MA] Virus and Trip feel Aoba has been behaved enough to deserve a night out on the town. Trip volunteers to take Aoba out but this new-found freedom results in questions about his captors. "What's your real name?" What was his name? He can't seem to remember. Virus can't remember either. In fact, they hadn't really remembered too much of their past. [No room for summary]


_**Notes**_: This story contains heave HEAVY triggers. It's a complete work on AO3 if you wish to read it there. I also put all the triggers on AO3 as well. [Unfortunately it won't let me link to the original so look for it on my profile]

Partially inspired by Tumblr user _**confabulatorycrown**_'s Virus and Trip headcanon. I wanted to do a story involving their background anyway but seeing that post inspired me to do this.

This was self beta'd so if you see any typos or errors please feel free to let me know!

* * *

><p>Current Date: 17 July, 2033<br>Name: ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓  
>Age: 15<br>Birth Date: 23 February, 2018  
>Blood Type: AB<br>Height: 170.18 cm  
>Weight: 67.72 kg<br>Rhyme Name: Virus

Virus stared at the paper for quite some time. This was a medical page. This was also the last item he took from Toue's facilities before he and Trip ran off with their precious Aoba. This paper was also dated the day he and Trip had met. Whether or not that was the reason he chose to take it was unknown to him. It may have been the only medical page with his Rhyme name on it and perhaps he felt a connection with the distinct screen name. Perhaps he didn't have a reason other than just taking what belonged to him. It had his name on it, so it was his.

His name.

His eyes scanned the top of the page where his name was, or rather where it should have been. On either side he had scribbled the name over in black ink. He had done that so long ago that he no longer could remember what his birth name was. He's sure that people stopped referring him to his real name and started calling him by his Rhyme name before he denounced it anyways. It was always "Hey Virus, good fight." or. "Virus, it's time for your examinations." The name Virus was more a part of him than what was given to him by his parents and so eventually he felt like he needed to remove any trace of that-name-in-which-he-could-not-remember.

Trip had done the same thing to his paperwork and Virus scanned the page closely.

Current Date: 17 July, 2033  
>Name: ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓<br>Age: 9  
>Birth Date: 3 May, 2024<br>Blood Type: B  
>Height: 134.62 cm<br>Weight: 25.40 kg  
>Rhyme Name: Trip<p>

Trip took his as well, when they left for good. Virus knew Trip's name. What...what was it? He completely forgot Trip's real name too. Did Trip remember his name? Maybe. Maybe not. Perhaps it was better this way. It's not like they had the best childhood anyway. Virus was taken under Toue's supervision when he was five, and Trip was brought in seven years later. Virus and trip both were introduced to Rhyme when they were six. Trip had the unfortunate luck of facing Virus his first time around. Virus was never noteworthy of being gentle and as far as he could remember, Trip had to go to intensive therapy after facing Virus in his first ever Rhyme match.

But that never stopped Trip. Most kids had been scared off from Rhyme after facing Virus except for Trip, who used that fear and turned it into motivation. And perhaps this motivation is what led to Trip's violent rage. Mysteriously enough, Virus, who had been the one to harm Trip, never harmed him. Maybe he had forgotten who Virus was in those couple years of violence. Perhaps he just...never cared. He knew damn good and well that Trip never looked up to Virus. He was just simply...there. That's where he wanted to be. And here he was twenty years later still by his side with intentions still unknown. Perhaps Trip was—

"Ahem." Virus was ripped from his thoughts at the sound of a voice, Trip's voice. He stood in the doorway and no closer. "Did I disturb you?"

Virus glanced over at him and smiled. "Not at all." He replied. "What's up?"

Trip's hands sunk into his pockets and leaned against the door frame. "I feel like rewarding Aoba a little. He's been so cooperative these few months that I think he should get some fresh air." Virus raised an eyebrow.

"Fresh air." He repeated. "Is our air not fresh enough?" From the look Trip gave him, Virus could tell he was completely serious about this. "Well. He's been in here for nearly a year and a half. Maybe we can give him a day out and about. I need to go shopping. I could take him wit—"

"I want to take him." Trip interrupted. Virus, cut off mid sentence, stared long and hard at the younger man before continuing. "—with me. Because, I think that I place more fear into Aoba, and if he tries to run off he shou—"

"But I want to take him."

"—should know that there will be severe, dehumanizing consequences. I've been able to cond—"

Trip furrowed his brow. "I want to take him."

Virus, despite the constant interruptions continued like it was nothing. "—ition him in the house. I can do the same outside as well." Trip's fists, hidden inside his pockets, were balled tightly. Virus could tell he was angry. He didn't care. It's not like he was trying to buddy up to Trip at all.

"I'm taking him." Trip growled.

One...two...three...four...five...

Aoba's face was stuck against the linoleum floor. Virus and Trip had been home for a few hours now but hadn't unchained him. They acknowledged him with a pet of his hair and a few rough, chase kisses, but otherwise left him alone. He was glad for that. There was a chance if they unchained him that they'd do things to him. Aoba wasn't afraid of doing things. Hell he was immune to it by now. He was afraid of the repercussions if he did something wrong. What would Trip do? Or worse...what would Virus do? His fingers felt along the chain links and he counted. How many times had he counted the links on these chains? So many. What number did he stop on? Seven? No...Oh well. Start again. One. Two. Three. Four...  
>"Aaaaoba." He stopped counting and tensed reflexively. Trip only used that calm soft voice when he was getting punished. What did he do? Dear God, what happened? What did he do? What could he have done? He was stuck here all day, he didn't do anything! Please, Trip, no! No! Please, no! No! No! N—!<p>

A hand touched his hair, softly, and stroked it but the fear of being chastised made Aoba cry anyway despite how gentle the touch actually was. Blindfolded, Aoba could hear Trip exhale a chuckle through his nose. "Why are you crying, Aoba? Did I hurt you?" He didn't reply. He just curled into himself on the floor, naked and cold, as Trip played with his hair. "I have a present for you, Aoba. Do you want a present?" The chains that bound Aoba to the floor unhinged from his wrists and ankles and he found himself being hoisted up from the floor. He hadn't moved in close to twelve hours, he needed to lean on Trip for support. "Let's go to the tub, Aoba."

The tub's water was warm. Much warmer than the floor that he was stuck to for hours on end. He'd urinated on himself while he was chained but that didn't bother anyone anymore. It was a reoccurring thing now and truth be told he hadn't noticed until Trip brought the sponge to his thighs and scrubbed at them. "So Aoba." Trip spoke just as soft as before which still put Aoba on edge. "You've been so well behaved lately. I talked to Virus and we agree that you deserve some time outside." Aoba's breath hitched and his heart pounded in his chest. It's been nearly two years since he went outside. "Do you miss sunshine. Aoba?"

"W-what's the catch?" Shit...should he have said that?

"Hm? No catch. This is a reward. I'm going to take you to some nice places, Aoba."

"Will Virus join us?"

"No. He told me to run an errand for him so we'll do that too. But mostly it'll be a day just for you." His lips pressed against Aoba's hair and kissed it. Aoba felt this was more of a control thing than a tender action.

Aoba tugged at the clothing that Trip had given him. It had been so long since he'd worn anything that he was aware of its existence. But this was the price he had to pay for a chance to be in contact with people, real people. Real, _kind_ people. "Hey, Aoba-san." Virus approached him and shamelessly stole an invasive kiss from him. "Have a good time out there. Cherish this time. Savor it. Remember it." Virus's expression was calm and casual but the words that were spoken...

"Ya-ho, Aoba. Let's go." Trip smiled and took Aoba's hand in his.

His first steps outside in the four o'clock sunlight took him by surprise. In fact, it was overwhelming. But he needed this. He'd rather have his retinas burned and stay out here forever than go back with them. Aoba hadn't seen the outside of the house before. It was large. Very, very large. Nearly a mansion, Aoba thought. Former yakuza and former Ribsteez leaders, Virus and Trip must have been loaded, plus working on top of that. Geez. "You like the house?" Trip asked. The exterior was white, with some cream – maybe tan – borders around it. They had a small porch with a few steps but the backyard was enormous. Enough for several large dogs to run around if they wanted. The front was smaller but had a nice area for a garden if they...

Trip pulled Aoba from his thoughts as he guided him down the streets. "Mustn't waste time, Aaaoba." The streets were busy. Men, women, and children ran all over the streets but they were still careful and happy. The streets buzzed loudly and Aoba took it all in. He wondered where on earth they were. The people appeared Japanese so maybe they were somewhere on the mainland away from Midorijima.

"What do you want to do, Aoba?" The blonde man asked. "Shopping? Eating? Maybe you want to go swimming? There are no limits today, Aoba." The first place that popped into Aoba's mind was 'police station' but Trip guaranteed would drag him right back home. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't had a will of his own in over a year.

He looked up at Trip. "I don't know." He noticed he was still holding Trip's hand and immediately felt like a child being escorted places.

"You don't know? Well let's run Virus's errand and you think about it, ok?"

The errand was short lived. New socks for Virus. Woohoo. But in that span Aoba had had a thought. "Maybe we can get coffee. And something to eat?"

Trip smiled down at him. "Anything for you, Aoba."

Down the street from where the errand took place was a four-star restaurant and Trip opted to take Aoba there. After all, who knew when Aoba was going to have a night on the town again. Aoba was silent for a majority of the visit, speaking only when the server needed a drink or food order. Trip, despite being a non-drinker, let Aoba pick one wine to share. "Oi, Aoba." Trip spoke. "Why are you so quiet? Relax. This is supposed to be fun."

Aoba was shaking and decided now was a good time as any to ask. "Why...why do you chain me up when you leave?" Trip jumped at the perfectly valid question.

"What?"

"When you leave the house. You...you know damn well what I'm talking about. Why do you do it?"

Trip leaned back in his chair and pondered the question. "Drink some wine, Aoba." Aoba did as he was told and drank some of the wine in his glass but persisted with the question.

"Why? What do you gain?" Trip glared at Aoba sternly as the server placed their food in front of them but left quickly when they felt the tension between the two. Aoba hadn't had a lobster dinner since...well, since he could remember and the food was almost tantalizing enough to distract him from the thoughts in his head. But it wasn't enough to completely make him forget. But the subject was pushed back long enough for them to eat. "Please answer me, Trip." Aoba said between some of the final bites of his lobster.

"Drink some wine, Aoba." Was Trip's only response. Aoba did as he was told.

Trip paid the bill and they left the restaurant around six, so they had about four hours on the town left; but due to all the wine Aoba drank he was slightly tipsy and needed to hold onto Trip for support. It was always that way. Trip making Aoba do something he didn't want and then having him cling to him as if he was the only one who could help him. This was sick. It was disgusting and he began to cry. "Aaaaoba. Are you ok?"  
>But Aoba was not ok. He sobbed and sobbed and he couldn't control it. Perhaps it was the alcohol or perhaps he was feeling free for the first time in a year, but the tears wouldn't stop and he collapsed to the sidewalk and continued crying. "Do you still want coffee? There's a cafe over this way. Let's sober you up some, come on." Trip hoisted the sobbing mess up and headed for the nearest coffee shop.<p>

Three cups of coffee later and Aoba not in the slightest bit composed. "Aoba?"

"Why? Why do you tie me up? I...I can't stand to be tied up anymore. I won't run. I won't leave. I won't call anybody." He wanted to cry out so the other customers could hear and could help. But if he did that he feared Trip would hurt him. So his cries were weak and shallow and silent and his face was buried in his arms. "I'll be good...please. Dont tie me up anymore..." Trip stared at the bubbling mess sprawled on the fairly small table in the cafe.

"Aaaaoba. Don't look away, now." Aoba tensed. Those words...

He was back in Oval Tower, where those words were first spat his way. '_Aaaaoba~ Don't look away, now._' before Trip's fist collided with his stomach. That was the beginning of the end for Aoba's freedom.

Aoba shot a glance at Trip but that was cut short by a soft yet assertive kiss. Aoba couldn't tell if it was genuine or if he was trying to shut him up but either way it worked. His body was conditioned and within seconds a flush spread to both his cheeks, and to his groin. "Let's go into the restroom." The two made their way into the bathroom, lucking out with it being a single-person restroom, and locked the door behind them. "Remember you'll have to be quiet, Aoba." Trip smirked and pinned him against the wall. His teeth clamped down softly on Aoba's neck eliciting a whimper from him.

"What do you think, Aoba?" Trip groaned into his ear. Aoba cringed, he always cringed, at the feeling of their lips against his ears. "Isn't it exciting to be doing this in public, _Aaaaoooobaaa_? Heh. It adds a new thrill to it, doesn't it? It goes straight here," his fingers snaked their way into Aoba's pants and gave his groin a small exciting squeeze, "doesn't it?" He pumped Aoba quickly hoping to get him excited to do this fast. They were in public after all. "Do you have ideas to make this experience even more exciting, Aoba?"

No. No, he didn't want this. But...he had no choice. Maybe...? "Call me Sly Blue?" Aoba suggested. "I'll call you your Rhyme name. What is it?"

Trip pulled away and gave him a confused look. "Trip is my Rhyme name."

Aoba returned the confused look. "Then what's your real name?"

Trip stared at Aoba. Trip stared through Aoba, as if he was searching through the past. He stared long enough that Aoba was even more uncomfortable than he was before. After a few moments Trip pulled completely away and headed out of the restroom. "Let's go home."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't feel well."


End file.
